El Deseo de la Mariposa
by C. Weller chan
Summary: Si ella hubiera estado ahí... alerta, spoilers capítulos 182 y 184


**Disclaimer:** XXXHolic pertenece a CLAMP

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene spoilers de los capítulos 182 y 184 del manga.

"**EL DESEO DE LA MARIPOSA"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo Único**

Watanuki Kimihiro observó el cielo, brillante, de un azul intenso y carente de nubes. Las sábanas blancas y finas con estampado de mariposas recién tendidas ondeaban con la suave y refrescante brisa que se dejaba sentir y los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban la piel expuesta por la camisa de manga corta que vestía, mientras los gorjeos de los pájaros se escuchaban como música de fondo, haciendo un marco perfecto para el verde de las plantas y el césped del jardín.

Mirando hacia la enorme y elegante casa, que mezclaba extrañamente un poco de arquitectura europea con la japonesa, Watanuki sintió un pinchazo de nostalgia, hecho que siempre ocurría cuando observaba, tocaba o escuchaba un detalle que le hacía recordarla a _ella_.

- ¡Watanuki, ya terminamos de limpiar! –

- ¡Sí, ya terminamos de limpiar! – las voces algo chillonas y juguetonas de Maru y Moro se escucharon mientras las pequeñas se dirigían corriendo hacia Watanuki, felices por haber terminado la encomienda y con la Mokona negra en la cabeza de Maru. El joven de lentes sonrió, complacido.

- Muy bien, gracias. Ahora, creo que tendremos que preparar la cena. Ese tonto de Doumeki seguramente se aparecerá por aquí por la tarde, y no quedará más remedio que alimentarlo. ¡Como si tuviera opción! – comentó al último, molesto e indignado. Maru, Moro y Mokona sólo se rieron.

- Watanuki espera a Doumeki – dijo Mokona, burlona. Watanuki se sonrojó.

- Watanuki espera a Doumeki – Maru y Moro la secundaron, dejando al joven de lentes muy incómodo.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Si no van adentro y comienzan a lavar las verduras ahora mismo, no haré postre! – sentenció firme. Mokona no necesitó una segunda advertencia. Saltando de forma inmediata de la cabeza de Maru, sin dilación se dirigió hacia la casa, rumbo a la cocina. Las niñas lo siguieron, riendo y murmurando bajo: "Watanuki espera a Doumeki".

Mirando irse a quienes cohabitaban con él en esa mansión que en realidad era una tienda muy particular, Watanuki suspiró melancólico. Si _ella_ hubiera estado ahí, seguramente hubiera tratado de coaccionarlo para cocinar determinado platillo, o servirle un poco de sake antes de la cena. Luego, con su acostumbrada negligencia, obligarlo a hacer cualquier locura antes de dejarlo ir a su casa.

Pero _ella_ no estaba ahí más.

Cerrando sus ojos, Watanuki podía recordar claramente los últimos momentos que la vió, en esa obscuridad total, opresiva y acechante, la cual literalmente terminó tragándosela, llevándosela a un sitio desconocido y totalmente inalcanzable para él.

Un lugar de donde ni siquiera _ella_ podía escapar.

En ese instante fue una cuestión imposible de creer; no volver a verla, no hablarle ni escucharle decir esas frases tan enigmáticas y extrañas. No disfrutar de su compañía más, ni verla comportarse como una niña caprichosa y curiosa.

En un mar de lágrimas y con el dolor presionándole el pecho, Watanuki por un instante, sólo por un mero instante, deseó morir junto con _ella_.

Pero las últimas palabras de _ella_ fueron un ancla, un golpe certero a su consciencia, un detonador para tomar una decisión importante, imprescindible y radical que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Y todo por _ella_.

Watanuki abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia el azul del cielo, sintiendo con todos los poros de su piel la suave brisa y los cálidos rayos de sol; escuchando a lo lejos las risas de las niñas y el escándalo que Mokona hacía en la cocina que ni los cantos de los pájaros que anidaban en los árboles del jardín podían apagar.

Una sensación de plenitud lo llenó de pies a cabeza. De éso se trataba: de escuchar, de oler y sentir, sentir no sólo con los sentidos, sino con el corazón y el alma. Sentir la compañía de la gente que era importante y preciosa para él, hablar con ellos y disfrutar todos y cada uno de los momentos que se presentaran, sin importar el contexto.

- Estoy cumpliendo su deseo, Yuuko-san… – la suave brisa sopló más fuerte. Una mariposa, preciosa, enorme, revoloteó alrededor de la cabeza del joven de lentes, quien al verla, sonrió con toda la cara, feliz.

"_Mi deseo es que Watanuki pueda continuar viviendo. Eso es todo lo que quiero"._

El joven de lentes mantuvo la sonrisa al recordar la voz de _ella_, su querida Yuuko-san.

- …lo cumpliré, me quedaré en esta tienda hasta que _ella_ regrese... - la mariposa dio un par de vueltas más, para remontar su desordenado vuelo hacia el cielo - _...hasta que pueda verla otra vez… -_

* * *

**Fin de "El Deseo de la Mariposa"**


End file.
